


Chocolatier

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Choices, Gen, Gummi Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a favorite treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolatier

Title: Chocolatier  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Lucifer and Gabriel  
Words: 157  
Genre: Humor  
Summary: Everyone has a favorite treat.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Sam eyeballed his composed brother.

"I have to know."

"The matter is inconsequential."

"Stop being an arrogant dick. Which one?" Gabriel repeated the question.

Lucifer appeared deep in thought. In reality, he was probably conniving.

"Are you a mint fan?" He doubted that his fallen brother would go for peanut butter.

"It's a stupid question," Lucifer groused.

"What's your favorite? What? Isn't it an important enough question for you to answer?"

He sighed. "All right. If it will quit your insufferable whining."

Lucifer paused as if for dramatic effect. "Truffles."

It figured. Probably truffles crafted by a fine chocolatier and placed in a shiny gold box with a bow. Nothing but the best.

"What's your obsession with dessert anyway, little brother?"

"What's your obsession with pissing dad off?" Gabriel countered. "At least my obsession didn't get me permanently banned from home."

Gabriel tore off the head of a ruby gummi bear in triumph at Lucifer's smirking face.


End file.
